A typical computing application program has little or no knowledge of how a computing device executing the application program is being interacted with in its surrounding environment. More particularly, the application typically has little or no knowledge of how a user physically interacts with the computing device to provide user input that controls operation of the application program. This lack of environmental information may cause the application program to behave in a manner that may be unintuitive to a user or that may result in behavior that does not match the intensions of the user depending on the manner in which the user is providing input to control the computing device. This may be particularly true for mobile computing devices.